Imprint Legends: The Fight
by TheFawningCow
Summary: Arianna Swan has dealt with a lot in the past few months. A werewolf imprinting on her, Bella's vampire love coming back alongside his family. It's a lot for a thirteen year old to take in. Now, things can only get worse with a newborn vampire army coming to kill her older sister, and both the vampires and werewolves at war, and somehow, Arianna is in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the second installment of "Imprint Legends!" This is one of my favourite books in the series of "Twilight," so it'll be a lot of fun!**

**Let's begin.**

"I don't want you going to Seattle," Jacob told me with a frown. "It's too dangerous."

We had just watched another news report on the killings happening, and it seemed everyone was on edge.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'm not going there anytime soon."

Like I ever would, anyway. I was too _young _to go out of Forks shopping without an adult, and Charlie was always too busy with his police officer stuff to take me.

Maybe Alice would take me sometime.

It had been a few months since the Cullens had come back. It seemed everything was now what it should be. Bella wasn't depressed, Carlisle was back at the hospital, and there was a vampire in my house all the time.

Just like old times...

The Cullens had become somewhat of a second family to me, similar to how the wolf pack was. I had finally gotten used to the whole idea of supernatural creatures, and now, it seemed like reality was far-fetched.

I couldn't exactly have a normal life, not with a werewolf following me around all the time, and a vampire dating my sister.

Charlie still had no idea, which I was glad about. If he knew that Jacob had _imprinted_ on me –some weird werewolf mating thingy – I doubt he would let me out of his sight. Ever again.

"Hey guys," Billy rolled into the living room –I had taken to visiting La Push a lot, ever since Spring Break. "Here is a letter from Bella..._again."_

Picking up the note Billy had thrown on the floor, Jake glared at the writing. I snorted, picking at my sweater. My sister was a bit obsessive, this was like the fourth letter.

"Tell Bella to stop," Jake commanded me, I raised my eyebrows. "I've had enough."

"Hey, I've tried. Maybe, you should...I don't know, _be friends with her again_."

"She chose the bloodsucker over me," he complained, and I frowned. He didn't still like my sister, right? There was no way he would stand a chance against Edward, and Jake imprinted on me. So, he might as well just stay with me.

"The Cullens aren't that bad," I said, getting comfortable in my chair. "I happen to like them."

"Yes, and I hate every minute of it," Jake glared at the sofa cushion.

"Well, deal with it," I responded, standing up.

The cell phone Rosalie had kindly bought for me beeped, signaling I had a message.

_Are you done with the dog?_

Emmett, he was the most lenient about Jacob's imprint, which I was grateful for. The werewolf wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I have to go," I said, walking to my coat.

"Are you sure?" Jake pouted.

"Positive."

Putting on my coat, I walked outside, yelling my farewell to Billy. Jacob followed me, and we walked to his motorcycle.

"Bella isn't home, right?" He asked, and I shrugged. She was, but if I told him that, I wouldn't have a ride. Jake was intent on avoiding her.

He was such an idiot.

"Hop on," Jake said, and I did as I was told. He drove slower than usual, a sign that he didn't want to get to my house any time soon.

"C'mon! Hurry up, old man!" I exclaimed, pounding his back. He chuckled and sped up.

We finally go back, but Jake had to park a few houses down. Charlie hated motorcycles, and if he saw his thirteen year old daughter on one, then I would be buried alive.

"Seeya later, sweetheart," Jake called, as I got off.

"Bye," I smiled, waving until he left. Once he was gone, I hurried to my house.

I noticed Edward getting out of his car, and I ran up to him.

"What is that?" I asked him, pointing to a manila envelope, and a roll of stamps in his hand.

"Applications for College," was the answer, and Edward beamed at me, showing his white teeth.

"If my sister is going to be changed after graduation," I winced. "Why should she apply to a school?"

"There is time for a change of mind," Edward said, his eyebrow furrowing. "I want her to know all of her choices."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Bella was a stubborn mule; there wasn't any chance of her changing her mind. Edward was fooling himself.

I started walking into my house, and as it was the polite thing to do (and an adult thing), I held out the door for the vampire.

"Thank you," he shot me a smile, and I cursed his attractiveness. I was thirteen, and I was already drooling over him.

I bet Jake wouldn't like that.

Better the reason to keep doing it!

Bella ran up to us, and took like five minutes just staring at Edward's face.

This was really awkward.

I felt like a creep watching them, but I couldn't turn away.

I need blackmail material!

"I've brought another set of applications," Edward said, waving the envelope.

Bella groaned, and I snickered.

She hated this.

Which meant, I loved it.

They started talking about colleges, and I zoned out. I honestly didn't give a duck about it; I had plenty of time before it was my turn.

Grabbing my cell phone –I had grown quite attached –I saw that Rosalie texted me.

She was like Bella in that she was obsessive. She was one of my favourite Cullens, but Rosalie loved children. In her mind, I was a child, and since she couldn't have any of her own, I was the next best thing. Whenever I was over, she'd hover around me, cook me everything I wanted, and made sure that Jake wasn't molesting me.

It did get annoying after awhile, but I was grateful for her. Renee wasn't what you would call motherly, she was very eccentric. My mother loved me, but she didn't always know how to take care of me. It was mostly Bella's job, and now it was Charlie's.

Therefore, Rosalie acting like a mother figure was honestly a fantastic feeling.

Esme, who was even more motherly than Rose, even punished me if I did something wrong.

They were truly like a second family.

Edward smirked, and I assumed he had heard my thoughts. Rolling my eyes, I got some of my dinner.

I tried to get caught up in what everyone was talking about.

"Bella's no longer grounded?" Edward had said, and I leaned forward, hoping Charlie would say no.

"Conditionally," my father said. "What's it to you?"

I frowned, Charlie was being exceptionally rude.

"It's just good to know. Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would like to see some city lights." Edward smiled at my sister, and I felt angry that she was free.

She was supposed to be grounded forever, not just for a few months!

"No!" Charlie growled at what Edward said, and his face went purple. I snickered, thinking it was funny.

"You okay?" I asked, still giggling.

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now," he told Bella, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" Bella asked, but I already knew. Jake had just told me the exact same thing earlier, and to be honest, it was a scary thought to know that there was a murderer in the same city as you.

"I told you about that story in the paper – there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?"

Bella rolled her eyes, and before she could say anything, I piped in.

"Yeah, I just watched a news report on it. 2 people gone missing, and 5 dead. Too much of a chance, right?" I looked at my dad, smiling at him.

I was totally sucking up.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I wasn't talking about Seattle. I was thinking maybe, Portland? I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle either."

Edward was sucking up too.

"Dad, there is a better chance of me being struck by lightning then the one day I'm in Seattle-" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"It's dangerous," I protested, interrupting her. "Better safe than sorry."

"Exactly," Charlie agreed with me, I felt smug.

I'm so the favourite.

Charlie finally decided to leave them alone, and I followed him into the living room.

Being around a love struck teenager, and a ninety-something year old man was not my cup of tea.

Charlie was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, and I sat back, wondering if when the next I saw Jake would be. I had hoped tomorrow, but with the treaty, it would be probable that tomorrow I would be with the Cullens.

I wished Jake would just forgive Bella, so he could finally come over. I loved La Push, but I was too lazy to go to his house every single day. I didn't know if I could handle this any longer.

After a few minutes of just sitting, staring at the television, I decided, that Edward and Bella were better than this.

Walking back into the kitchen, I noticed Bella looking like she had been slapped in the face.

"What's up with you?" I asked. She looked like she could cry.

"You've done nothing wrong, Bella," Edward said, completely ignoring me.

I raised my eyebrows.

Jerk!

"I need to make it better, Edward. I owe him that, and it was one of Charlie's conditions," Bella said, taking a deep breath.

I tried to think of what they were talking about, but my mind went blank.

Edward's face turned into stone.

"You know it's out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella. And it would break the treaty if any of us cross over onto their land. Do you want us to start a war?"

"Of course not!" Bella cried.

"You are talking about Jake, I'm guessing?" I asked, suddenly more interested.

"Yes," Edward said though gritted teeth.

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm around Jacob all the time, I've never been hurt," I frowned, angry at how biased Edward sounded. Even though, Jake was the exact same.

"See, it isn't that dangerous," Bella said, smiling a little. "Honestly, either situation you put me in, I'll find something dangerous."

That was true.

Bella was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode if her boyfriend leaves her.

"There isn't any point in discussing this," Edward muttered. "We aren't starting a war any time soon."

Edward looked behind Bella, and started talking about how he hated Wuthering Heights.

That was my cue to leave.

I hated that book with a passion.

But before I could, Bella brought up the subject again.

"I need to see Jacob," she told her vampire.

"No."

"It's truly not dangerous at all," Bella said, pleading again. "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

She paled, and both Edward and I knew it was a lie. I remembered back when Jacob had first phased in front of me, and shivered. Edward caught my train of thought, and glared.

"Werewolves are unstable, sometimes the people near them get hurt. Sometimes they get killed," Edward said.

"Like that's any different from you," I snapped, and he shot me a look. "You are a vampire, Bella wouldn't even have the chance to get hurt. She would only die!"

"Arianna," Bella cried. "That isn't true!"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm guessing when you got hurt last year it was a vampire attack."

They both nodded, solemnly.

"Well, I'm sure the only reason you are alive today is because of Edward saving your butt. If you were alone with Edward, and he lost control, would you die? I think you would."

Edward nodded at my words, and I felt a little bad, but I was defending Jake's honour, and that mattered more. The pack was important to me, just as much as the Cullens.

"Arianna, go," Bella said, and I obeyed, heading up to my room.

I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders, and maybe the whole rivalry between the two creatures had been bugging me more than I expected.

I blinked, taking in a deep breath.

I hope life wasn't this complicated in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, chapter two is here! And it's the first day of December, my birthday month! So excited, I'm becoming older! **

**Anyway, here you go!**

Going to see the pack always felt like a luxury, like I could finally relax and enjoy myself. Sure, I loved the Cullens, but they were too serious all the time, and I found myself following their lead. Emmett and Alice were the only ones who would make a joke, maybe Edward, but he was too worried about Bella to say anything remotely funny.

So, when I found out about Jake taking me to Emily's, I was ecstatic.

"They miss you," Jake told me, and I smiled. I hadn't been to La Push –other than Jacob's house –in a while, and I had missed them too.

"Oh, Arianna!" Emily gushed at me in greeting, as I gave her a big hug. "I've missed you!"

"I know," I said, grinning at Jake under her arm, he chuckled.

"Honestly, you've grown!" Emily continued, and my grin just got bigger. I had grown a lot in the last few months. Two whole inches! I was now a proud 5'2!

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, going to hug Paul, just because he hated hugs. He shoved me off.

"So, what's new?" I asked, taking a muffin from the kitchen table.

"Jared's imprinted!" Emily cried, and I raised my eyebrows, looking at Jacob. I wondered why he didn't tell me.

Jake just didn't know that I needed gossip to live.

"On who?" I questioned, taking a bite of the muffin. I felt like I was in heaven.

"A girl named Kim Connweller," Embry informed me. "Get this, she has been sitting beside him for a year, and Jared only noticed her now."

I frowned, Jared was so oblivious.

"And Kim had the biggest crush on him, for years!" Paul ended with a laugh.

Jared was _really_ oblivious.

"Well, as long as everybody is happy now," Emily shrugged, and I nodded.

As long as I knew what was going on, everything was fine.

"Can you have a shower?" Paul randomly asked. I looked at him, startled. "You stink!"

Jake rolled his eyes, sat down beside me, and mouthed, _it's true_. I huffed.

"Paul, that's not nice," Emily scolded, as I glared at the offending werewolf.

"I already get that a lot at the Cullens," I muttered. "I don't need it here."

I wasn't that mad, but it was fun seeing how Jake reacted if I was upset.

"They tell you that?" He frowned. "That's rude; I don't think you should hang out with them if they don't treat you right."

I rolled my eyes; Paul did the exact same thing as them, just a minute ago. And Jake agreed.

"Nice try," I told him, and everyone else snorted.

The best thing about the pack was that they wouldn't make such a big deal about my hanging out with vampires. Other than the smell thing, it wasn't even mentioned. Jake did it, but he would drop the subject right away.

Just then, Jared bounded through the door, grinning like an idiot. I jumped back a bit.

He looked really creepy.

"She said yes," Jared swooned. "My beautiful Kim said yes!"

I was guessing Kim said yes to a date, just by the expression. I had no idea what else he could be talking about.

I looked at Jacob, hoping, praying to God, that he doesn't act like this when I'm not around. Like a love-struck idiot, who was on drugs.

Or steroids, in the werewolves' case.

"Congrats," I said, and Jared sat down, looking dazed.

"This is the best moment of my life," he whispered, and I raised my eyebrows.

Okay, then.

When Jake finally dropped me off, once again, a few houses away from where I lived, I felt upset.

It was good seeing the pack, and if I was honest, being away from Jake was a little bit painful.

I never say anything though, I was afraid people would compare me to Bella.

"Seeya," I sniffed, hugging Jacob, and tightened his grip, before letting me go.

"Bye," he called, looking a little sad himself, and drove off.

Going into my house, I had seemed to interrupt an awkward moment between Charlie and Bella.

When was a moment they shared, not awkward?

There wasn't.

"Hey," I said, coming to sit beside them. "What's with the disturbing faces?"

Bella looked like she had chugged a bag of sour milk, and Charlie was flushing a deep red, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Can I go to bed, now? Please?" Bella pleaded.

"In a minute," Charlie said, and I snickered at how his statement seemed so painful to Bella.

"Why can't she go?" I asked, and Charlie patted me on the shoulder.

"The embarrassing part's over, I promise," he assured my sister, and I knew they had been talking about sex.

I just knew it.

It was like a six sense.

Charlie sat down, looking more at ease with the world.

"I just wanted to know how the balance thing was coming along," he said, and Bella looked relieved.

""Oh. Good, I guess. I made plans with Angela today. I'm going to help her with her graduation announcements. Just us girls."

"That's nice. And what about Jake?"

I shifted, eager to know why the werewolf was mentioned.

"I haven't figured that one out yet, dad," Bella sighed, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Keep trying Bella. I know you'll do the right thing. You're a good person."

I wanted to say that I was trying to get Jacob to talk to Bella, but Charlie didn't exactly know that whenever I went somewhere with my friends, it was just with Jake. I didn't know how he would take that.

"Sure, sure," Bella said, and I raised my eyebrows. That was what Jake said, a lot. She must have picked up on it when they were friends.

"Night, Bells," Charlie called, as she started sprinting up the stairs.

"Night, dad!"

Charlie turned to me, and ruffled my hair.

"Where have you been, kid? I wanted to talk to you, too," Charlie said.

"What?" I whispered, horrified.

Was he going to give me the talk, as well?

I didn't need it!

I didn't have a stalker, vampire boyfriend born in the last century!

I wasn't Bella!

"It's okay," Charlie assured me, seeing my horror-struck face. "It's about your birthday."

Oh. I deflated like a balloon, and just lied on the couch. Now that I wasn't as...disgusted, I realized how tired I was.

"It's coming up, and I didn't know if you wanted a...party. And, honestly, I had no idea what to get you."

My birthday, June 8th, was indeed coming up. Unlike Bella, I loved my birthday, I loved presents, and I knew I would love turning fourteen more than I did thirteen. It was one of the best days of the year.

"I don't need a party," I told Charlie. I only really had one friend my age, Lydia, and it would be embarrassing if I only invited one.

"Okay," Charlie nodded, relieved. He obviously wasn't looking forward to watching a bunch of rowdy children.

I mean _young adults_, of course. Rowdy young adults.

"Present?" Charlie asked, and I thought hard.

"I've been meaning to try some...makeup," I started blushing, realizing that Charlie wasn't the right person to buy it. It would be better if I asked Renee, or even Rosalie and Esme.

"On second thought, how about a few books?" I hastily said, seeing Charlie's shocked face.

"O...okay," he slowly nodded, and I cursed myself for telling him.

"But, remember, with or without makeup...you're still...beautiful," Charlie finished, rubbing his neck.

"Thanks, dad," I laughed, smiling at him.

Bella ran downstairs, putting on her jacket, almost falling on the last step. We both looked at her, suspicious.

"Mind if I go see Jake tonight? I won't stay late," Bella said breathlessly. Charlie smiled, smugly, but I scowled.

I knew I was helping her become friends with Jake again, but I was starting to think that I was hoping it didn't work.

"Sure, kid. No problem, stay as long as you like."

Stupid Charlie!

"Thanks dad," Bella said, leaving the house. I stared at where she was for a moment, before looking back at Charlie.

"So, how was school today?" Charlie asked, trying to break the silence, I blinked.

"Good," was my response, as I looked out the window if I could see Bella.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, and I nodded, finally turning towards him.

"Peachy," I told him, smiling.

Bella stomped back into the house a minute later, and I raised my eyebrows.

**"**What's wrong?" Charlie demanded.

"Truck won't start," Bella growled.

"Want me to look at it?"

"No. I'll try it in the morning."

"Want to use my car?"

"No, I'm tired. Night," Bella then stomped up to her room.

"Teenagers," I muttered under my breath.

"You're one too," Charlie told me, raising his eyebrows.

"Bellas," I muttered under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody. Sorry, it's been awhile. I've become obsessed with Glee again, and that is the only fanfiction archive I've been reading. Thanks for all the reviews, without them I probably would have just forgotten.**

**Now, I want to write another Glee fic, but I can't think of anything to do. Can you guys give me prompts? It would have to be about Klaine or Blam (Sam and Blaine. I love these characters). But, only do this if you actually **_**watch**_** Glee.**

** I also have realised in this story I have spoken about the close relationships between Arianna and the Cullen's, but never really showed you, so I'm going to introduce that this chapter.**

**I'm also going to add in more of Lydia, she plays a big part later on in the series, and I want you to know what she is like.**

**This chapter is just too really fill up space, to make you happy with another update, so sorry if it isn't up to par with the others. It's also to get me back on track with updating.**

**Anyway, on with thee story!**

I was miserable the day Bella came back from Florida. Well, I was miserable the whole time she was away as well. Jacob went crazy on me, and kept freaking out over my sister. I didn't know why.

It bugged me how much of Jake's life still revolved over her. I knew he loved me (not in the pedophile way), I was his imprint after all, but why was he obsessing over her?

"Hey," Bella smiled at me, walking through the door, and I nodded, keeping a stern face. I was mad at her. No way was I going to greet her properly.

Yeah, I can be easily swayed. I was sort of like Renee in that.

After a huge bear hug from my older sister, the phone rang, and just as always, I used my physic abilities to see who was calling.

It was totally Mike Newton.

Bella picked up the phone, Charlie betting that it was Jake (I was still sure it was Mike).

Edward looked really stiff, and I wondered if the sun gave him back problems as well as making him sparkle.

Turns out it _was_ Jake on the phone, and I was glad I didn't actually bet on anything.

I was mad that Jake didn't ask for me, and Bella didn't give me the phone. Edward patted my back, and I sighed.

I was turning into a hot mess if this is what made me depressed.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and die," I told everyone. Bella looked startled, but Charlie and Edward chuckled. Marching up the stairs, I slammed the door for extra affect.

The next few days were depressing, Jake decided I wasn't of importance all of a sudden, and hasn't been visiting me. I've been going to the Cullen's like every day, and when I'm not with them, I'm with my only friend, Lydia.

"I hope you know that I hate you," she had hissed at me, when I got to her house.

"Again?" I whined. "What'd I do now?"

"You stole my husband away from me!"

"Woah, there tiger," I raised my hands in surrender. "Which one?"

"Tate Collins," Lydia sniffed, flipping her dyed blonde hair.

"Oh, please," I smirked. Tate was probably the only boy left in the grade that hasn't gone out with Lydia. "Why would he want _me_, when he could have _you?_"

That was sarcasm of course, I am so much better than her. No wonder Tate apparently "liked" me. I was the bomb.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Lydia narrowed her eyes at me. "He was my soulmate."

"Okay, let's go to the mall, scope out another "soulmate" for ya. If Tate was the one, he'd like you right now."

"Okay," Lydia beamed. "Great idea! You are the best friend in the whole entire world."

"I know," I shrugged, acting as if I get that all the time. Which, I don't.

People were jerks.

Lydia looked at her watch, and then sighed.

"It's too late to go shopping. Tomorrow. Wanna sleep over?" She asked, and I agreed.

That was how my whole entire week went. It was chaos. Just way to busy.

That was sarcasm as well.

The only good thing was that I got to plan my birthday, and give hints to everyone about what I wanted.

"I still think you should have a party," Alice told me a few days later.

"Yes, I agree. I want this to be memorable," Esme added in. Rose smiled, and sat next to me on their couch, patting my leg.

It was funny how mean she was to Bella, but acted like an angel to me.

Arianna -1

Bella- 2

Alice and Edward liked her better, so she had more people on her side.

"Nope," I said, thinking about how much embarrassment I'd go through. Edward chuckled, reading my mind, and I wanted to burn him alive.

He was so annoying.

"Ugh, you are exactly like Bella," Alice huffed, and I giggled at her expression.

"I beg to differ," was my response. "Her reasons are stupid, mine are genius."

The all smiled at me.

"Besides," Edward added. "Our history with birthdays hasn't been that great."

I raised my eyebrows at his comment; I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Anyway," Rosalie said after a moment. "I want to do your hair." She picked up a strand of my hair, and twirled it to prove her point.

"Ooooooh," Alice squealed. "I'll do your makeup!"

My eyes widened, and the pixie basically carried me up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Don't put too much on!" I warned. "I don't want to look like a….." I trailed off, realising Esme wouldn't have appreciated foul language.

By the time they were finished, I hurried home. I didn't know how I was going to get this makeup off, my face was basically caked, and I knew it was bad to go to sleep with it on. It was night now, and my bedtime was relatively soon.

"Bye," I waved at Emmett, who had driven me. He saluted, and then sped off.

I started walking up my porch when I noticed a figure leaning on a tree a few houses away. They started walking to me, and I backed up a bit, hoping it wasn't my stalker.

Because I have one. He follows me everywhere….

Sometimes, even _my thoughts_ make myself feel awkward.

I sighed with relief when I realised it was Jacob waiting for me. He came up to me, and I glared.

"Where have you been, mister?" I demanded, and he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry. Sam's been keeping me patrolling all day," Jake said, bending down to hug me.

"About the vampire stalking Bella?" I guessed. Emmett filled me in on everything. We were best friends for life.

"Yeah," Jake frowned. "How did you know? I don't want you involved."

"I know everything," I dismissed. "I'm still mad at you, by the way. So, you better start groveling."

Jake smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. "You look beautiful, today."

"Good start."

"No, I mean it."

"Whatever, you picked a bad time to come. I gotta go inside." I jerked my head to the direction of the house.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Jake hugged me again.

"Goodnight, bozo," I said as farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back again! Enjoy this chapter.**

When I heard the loud engine of my sister's truck pulling into Jake's driveway, I knew I had to get out of there. I sat, shutting up for the first time in two hours, and watched as Jake got up, running out the door to hug Bella.

"That stinks," Billy commented to me, and I threw him a glare as he rolled off to who knows where.

Sighing, I stood up from the couch, and walked to where Bella and Jake were still hugging. Waiting for them to stop seemed to take a few minutes, and when they finally did I raised my eyebrows like I didn't care.

"I'm going to take a stroll on the beach," I told them, and started to walk off.

"You don't have to," Jake argued.

"Yeah," Bella smiled. "We can all hang out together."

I stared at them, as they both grinned at me, and snorted.

"No," I said. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your….._bonding_ session."

I hoped they heard my sarcasm.

They didn't.

"Well, don't stay out too long. And don't talk to any strangers, and wear a coat. It's cold!" Jake said, hugging me. Bella stared at us blankly, but I could tell that she wanted to say something.

"Of course not," I scoffed. I was lying, I hated wearing coats, no way was I wearing one.

I walked away from them, and sighed when I got to the beach. Walking any further seemed like a waste of energy so I just sat down, and planned to not move for three hours.

After about two minutes I got bored though, and decided to throw rocks into the ocean. I had seen Jake do that rock skipping thing, and thought I would give it a try.

I took a decent sized pebble and threw it as far as I could. It landed on the sand, and I looked around to see of anyone saw my embarrassing attempt. No one had, so I picked another rock.

This time, it went into the water, and I cheered mentally. Now, my goal was to make it skip.

After about ten minutes, I got bored again, and looked around.

Bella and Jake were a few miles away from me, and I bit my lip when they seemed to be cuddling.

"You okay?" A voice said behind me, and I whirled around to see a boy around my age. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and kinda tanned skin. He was shorter than me, which I took great pride in, and smiled shyly when I looked at him.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "Uhhhh, why'd you ask?"

"You are just too pretty to be sad," the boy blurted out, then flushed a nice dark red.

I stared at him, a little startled at what he said, than blushed as well.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. "Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Adam," the boy said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to say that, it's not very appropriate."

I thought he was just flirting, guess Adam likes to word vomit.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I appreciate it, it made me feel better. My name's Arianna."

"Pretty name as well," Adam commented, and I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry," he apologised. "It's just….you are _really pretty_."

I giggled a bit, and remembered how one time last year, Carter Gaisson had told me that I was really ugly, and that he had no idea why Lydia was friends with me.

I tried to punch him in the face, but he was too fast and got away.

"Anyway," Adam said, his face cherry red. "I'm new to Forks, and um, I thought I'd check out the beach."

"You going to Fork's Middle School?" I asked, gesturing him to sit down.

"Yeah, eighth grade."

"Same," I said, smiling at him. "I'll be your tour guide, if you want. Won't that get me out of class?"

"No, I don't think it will," Adam laughed. "But if you would show me around, that would be great!"

He started blushing again, and I grinned, finding amusement in his embarrassment.

It wasn't every day that I wasn't the one embarrassed.

I wanted to cackle, but that was too evil.

"Arianna," Jake's voice said sharply from behind me, and I turned my head to look at him.

Bella was smirking at me.

What the brown?

Since when did Bella show any other emotion besides depression? Since when did Bella _smirk_?

Obviously Edward was around too much.

This was actually really serious.

"Yes, Jake?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at his angry face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going for a walk?"

"I was going to, but it was too much work," I replied, and Adam laughed.

"I also thought I told you to wear a coat,_ and_ to not talk to strangers!" Jake started shaking.

He was…actually mad.

Adam bit his lip, and stood up.

"Sorry, I'll leave," he sounded scared, and I watched him scamper off.

"Jake that was mean," Bella scolded, and I agreed with her. The werewolf started to calm down, and I walked up to him.

"What was that about?" I asked. "I was making friends!"

"Sorry," Jake said, kneeling in front of me. "It's just you are my imprint, and I don't like it when other boys like you."

"Adam doesn't like me," I lied.

He totally did.

"Well, I don't know if you should be friends with him," Jake frowned at me, and I opened my mouth to tell him to piss off, but Bella beat me to it.

"Jacob," she said sharply. "Arianna can be friends with anyone she wants to be friends with. You have no right to say she can't be. So, what if Adam likes her? You like me and we are still best friends! He'll probably get over it!"

My eye twitched.

"Sure, sure," Jake said, surprised and sad. I was too; Bella seemed very passionate about this.

"Let's go inside," I said. "It's getting dark out."

"I have to help Angela with something, so I guess I gotta go." Bella said, as we walked to the house.

"Bye," Jake said, and they hugged one last time.

I decided that I should just go home, instead of getting fat eating Emily's muffins. Jake drove me home, and I went into the kitchen to see Charlie.

"Hey," he said. "Want something to eat?"

"No," I said. "I'm just going to go to my room. Goodnight."

"Night," Charlie said gruffly, eating a piece of cake.

Pig.

Walking up the stairs, I paused when I got to my open door. I had sworn I closed it.

Walking in, I quickly changed into my pajamas. I went to my bed to get my furry zebra blanket that I was in love with and saw that it wasn't there.

That was weird; I had been cuddling with it before going to Jake's.

I quickly checked my entire room, and there was no sign of the blanket.

I ran into the hall.

"Charlie," I called over the banister. "Did Bella do laundry?"

"No, I don't think so," he called back. "Why?"

"I can't find my blanket!"

"Sorry, don't know where it is."

I frowned as I went back into my room.

I loved that blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back and ready to rolllllllll. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites. I probably wouldn't have written this chapter now if it weren't for them! Sorry for the lack of Jake.**

Going to school the next day, Lydia ambushed me with news on the new kid. I quickly told her that I already met him, and scampered off before she could get mad.

Lydia likes to be the first to know and see everything.

"Hi Adam," I greeted the nervous boy inside the school. He grinned at me, but then went back to frowning.

"I'm really nervous," Adam admitted. I patted his back, and ignored the growing blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay, everyone is really friendly. You'll fit right in!" I was lying of course, this was middle school. Everyone was really judgemental and Adam wouldn't last a day.

I showed him to his class, then hurried into mine. Lydia was waiting at our table, tapping her pencil impatiently.

"I saw the new kid," was the first thing she said when I got there. "Really hot, I think I'm in love."

I rolled my eyes, and grinned evilly. Adam obviously had a crush on me, and even though she was my best friend, I really wanted to see Lydia get rejected for once.

"For the two hundredth time," I teased, and Lydia scoffed.

"So, tonight I'm pretty sure Bella is having a slumber party at the Cullens, want to have our sleepover?" I asked, as the teacher started his lesson.

"Yes," Lydia grinned at me. "When do I not want to? We can paint our nails, braid our hair, talk about boys, and all that shiz!"

I laughed, and bit my lip. Lydia was very much a girly girl, but she was fun once you got to know her.

"Great!" I said, then turned to listen to the teacher.

That night, Lydia decided to show me her plan on snatching up Adam.

"I bought this new outfit last week, it makes me look so hot! I'm gonna wear it, casually flirt with him, then when he asks me out I'll say I have plans! So, he'll think I'm hard to get, and pursue me harder!"

I frowned, this is what she usually did to get boys, and it worked, but this time I wasn't so sure.

I wanted to see her rejected, but I knew that would ruin her for like a month.

"You know, I think Adam has a crush on me," I said casually, acting like it was nothing.

"What?" Lydia narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, he doesn't act very subtle at it."

"Well, you are pretty," Lydia frowned, and the conversation ceased to exist.

Two days later, Bella finally came back from her slumber party. I said hi, but then ignored her the rest of the time. I had better things to do.

Like sit on the couch.

Jake had told me that he kidnapped Bella yesterday, and she stayed at his place for a few hours. So, I might have been a little annoyed that I wasn't invited.

For some reason though, Bella seemed a bit angry at Jake. He had apparently sent her a message through Charlie, and Bella looked like she was going to rip off someone's head. I knew I shouldn't get in the middle of it, but I just couldn't mind my own business.

"Why are you mad at Jake?" I asked my sister, she didn't reply.

"Why are you mad at Jake?"

"Why are you mad at Jake?"

"Why are you mad at Jake?"

"Why are you mad at Jake?"

"Why are you mad at Jake?"

"Why are you mad at Jake?"

"ARIANNA!" Bella shouted, seemingly tired of me questioning her. I smiled angelically, and opened my mouth to start again.

"That's enough," Charlie patted my back, and guided me away from a fuming Bella. He didn't seem mad, more amused than anything else.

"I wanted to know," I told Charlie, he laughed and sat me on the couch, where he made me watch some football game for like the rest of the day.

I hated sports so much.

The doorbell rang, and Bella started skipping down the stairs, so I knew it was Edward.

"Door," Charlie and I both informed Bella, at the same time. I grinned at him, and he gave me a fist pump, and continued watching the game. I decided that I would follow Bella to greet Edward.

She opened the door, and I took a step back when I saw his face. Edward was steaming mad for some reason. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Huh?" I asked in general

"Edward?" Bella stammered. "What?"

"Give me two seconds," Edward murmured to my sister, before disappearing upstairs.

"This is confusing," I told her, and Bella shrugged before Edward returned wrapping his arm around her waist. He took her to the kitchen, and I followed.

"What is going on Edward?"

"I swear that no werewolves-" Bella started, but Edward interrupted her.

"Not one of them. One of us," he clenched his fists.

"Wait, you mean a vampire?" I asked, alarmed. "Here?"

"Yes."

"Victoria?" Bella demanded, and Edward shook his head.

"I would've recognised the sent."

"One of the Volturi?" Bella guessed.

"Probably."

My breathing started to pick up its pace. I sat down quickly, and bit my lip staring at them. Bella quickly imitated me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Is the vampire gonna hurt anyone?" I asked Edward, as Bella took in a deep breath.

"He could."

"Oh my God," I whispered. I thought of Jake, Lydia, Charlie, Bella, the Cullens, and my new friend Adam. What if one of them were to get hurt? Killed?

"When?" Bella demanded, staring at Edward, her face getting paler by the minute.

"That's why I think it must have been them - it wasn't long ago, early this morning while Charlie was sleeping. And whoever it was didn't touch him, so there must have been another purpose."

"Looking for Bella," I guessed, and they nodded. It seemed ever since Bella met the Cullens, she's been in constant war zone. I didn't know the full extent on what a vampire could do to you –Bella would never let anyone tell me, and Jake treated me like a baby –but, judging by the scar on my sister's wrist, I knew it was bad.

Charlie then decided to barge into the kitchen, asking why we were all talking so quietly. He paused, taking notice of all of our faces.

"If you two are having a fight…. Well, don't let me interrupt. And, don't include Arianna, this is between you two" he grinned, happy at the thought of Bella and Edward fighting.

Charlie beckoned for me to come, and I reluctantly followed. Guiding me to the couch, once more, he settled, sighing happily.

"Dad?" I questioned, and he frowned at me, seeing I still had horror written all over my face.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie assured me, thinking I was upset over Bella and Edward supposedly fighting. "What happens, happens. If they are meant to be, then they'll stay together." He didn't look so happy about what he said, but I guessed he realized he couldn't do anything.

"Yeah," I mumbled to myself. What will happen, will happen.

I just hoped fate had better plans for us.


	6. Chapter 6

So, Bella and Edward left rather quickly after, leaving me…

Not that I cared or anything, but it's nice to be included once in a while.

Which I wasn't.

Not that I cared.

Shaking my head, getting rid of any bitter thoughts, I looked at Charlie. He was grinning, and I didn't know if that was because of the baseball match he was watching, or because of Bella and Edward "fighting." Either way, it just proved my father had no life.

"Stop looking at me," Charlie mumbled, cuddling into the couch. I decided not to comment on that, and headed to the door to get my jacket. If I couldn't go to the vampires, then I'll just go to the werewolves.

"I'm leaving," I told my father, and he just nodded, eyes never leaving the television.

Nice to know he cared.

Such a great father, not even saying goodbye to his daughter as she heads out to see giant predatory dogs.

They weren't actually, of course.

They were more life puppies….

Big, big, big puppies.

Once I got to the end of the driveway, I took out my phone, and dialed Jake's number. It didn't even ring once, before it went straight to voicemail.

Meaning he declined my call.

Guess he didn't want to talk to me.

I feel so loved.

I scrolled down my contacts, trying to find another wolf. It didn't really take that long, I wasn't ashamed to say I only have like the Cullens, the wolves, Bella, Charlie, and Lydia on my phone.

Most of my contacts were adults.

Literally one person was my age.

On second thought, I was ashamed.

"What," Paul barked through the phone after the second time I phoned him (he ignored me the first time, but I love bugging him).

"I am in need of your services," I said, cheerfully. Paul groaned through the speaker, knowing the type of services I wanted.

I basically needed a taxi ride.

And who better than my lovable wolf-man friend, Paul?

"I'm not your slave," Paul snapped, but I heard him get up anyway. I smiled, knowing no one could resist me.

"I know," I agreed. "Jake is. But he's being an ass right now, and WON'T ACCEPT MY CALLS." I made sure to speak louder, as Jake was probably in the room with Paul, and could hear me.

"Language," Paul chortled. I rolled my eyes, knowing Paul was the last person who should be scolding me on my use of vocabulary. "You're too young to swear."

"I'm thirteen," I scowled. "Basically an adult."

"Basically," Paul agreed, sarcastically. "Fine, I'm coming. Bye."

And he hung up.

I had to wait on the curb for like ten million minutes. Paul was purposely going slow, just to make me mad.

God, I wanted to murder him…

"Arianna," I heard Charlie call from behind me. "Erm, are you okay?" He looked uncertain on what to do, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uhhh, do you need a ride?"

"No," I tried to not laugh at Charlie, he was just so awkward. Not knowing what to do. "Go back inside, watch your game. I'm getting a ride."

"Kay," and with that, Charlie ran back to the television. I giggled at him, and sat back down to wait once more.

Okay this was taking forever.

Like, seriously Paul?

Seriously?

I may be a lot of things, but I was not patient.

I needed to distract myself, and looking around I saw nothing.

Okay, this was getting on my nerves.

"Finally," I screeched when Paul came. "Took you long enough!"

"It was five minutes!" Paul defended.

Okay, maybe I had over exaggerated.

"Take me to Emily's," I ordered, and Paul rolled his eyes, walking to the forest. I followed him, realize we were going to travel by wolf.

I loved doing that.

Who else could say that they rode a wold to school?

Or _anywhere_?

It was almost as cool as riding a dragon, which I still did not believe Casey Montgomery did.

She was such a liar.

But everybody else did, and I was left the odd one out, standing by the side as she told her magical adventures riding her stupid freaking dragon.

I still didn't understand how anyone believed that.

We entered the woods, and Paul looked back and forth to see if anyone was looking. I took this time to back away, covering my eyes so I didn't have to see the rather disgusting image of Paul stripping his clothes until he was nude.

I heard a bark and when I looked, there was Paul the wolf in all his glory. I quickly got on, and he pranced back all the way to La Push.

Don't tell him I said pranced.

I don't want to die.

We got to Emily's pretty fast, and I knew for sure Paul took his time coming to pick me up. I totally waited longer than this.

I walked into the house, and scowled when I saw Jake on the couch. He raised his arms in surrender, meaning he knew why I was mad.

"Arianna," Emily ran over to me with a plate of cookies. "Want one?"

I stared at them, debating. Lately, I have noticed that I eat like a 300 pound man, and knew it had to stop. I had banned myself from eating too much snacks, unless they were healthy.

Which would never happen.

So, I don't eat a lot of snacks anymore. And if I ate these cookies…

I may never come back.

Figuratively, of course.

"Yes," I said, grabbing one, giving up on my diet.

I can try tomorrow.

I sat beside Jake, and watched Claire as she danced to Barney. She was a really cute kid.

I didn't know if I liked how Quil imprinted on her.

She was two….

Two.

"You, sir," I told Jacob, poking his chest. "Are really really really mean."

"Sorry," Jake sighed, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Just, I've been having a hard time."

"Why?" I asked, chewing on my cookie. Whatever it was, it must have been important for Jake to IGNORE ME.

"Did you know Bella's turning into a leach in a few weeks?" Jake demanded, turning towards me furiously. I blinked, looking at everyone else's faces. They were all listening in.

_Eavesdroppers. _

I took a bite of my cookie, trying to stall time. Obviously, this was a big deal to them, and I didn't want to get in trouble on Bella's behalf.

It was always Bella.

I'd always get blamed for what she would do.

I was an angel.

Sent from heaven.

Sometimes, even I crack myself up.

I was an evil little child, possessed by the devil.

"Yes," I said, then went back to eating my cookie really fast. So, I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

Jake growled, and clenched his fists in his lap. I continued to stare at him, chewing slowly now. The only one in the room who wasn't angry was Claire.

And Seth.

And me.

And Emily.

So, basically the human ones (and Seth) didn't care.

"You do know we would have to kill them if they turned your sister," Sam spoke up, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"What," I gasped. "You can't! They give me gifts and I love them!"

"Buying your approval," Jake muttered, and that might have been true, but it was working.

I LOVED THEM SO MUCH!

Especially Emmett.

He was a riot.

"They probably won't do it for a while anyway," I sniffed, thrusting my chin into the air. "Edward's most likely a little occupied right now. With what happened."

Ooops, was I not supposed to say that?

"What happened," literally everyone, even Claire, asked. Jake looked especially worried.

"I don't think I was supposed to tell you that," I frowned. "Does anyone have any milk? I think I need some. Hold on."

Jake immediately pulled me back down when I got up, looking into my eyes sternly. I pouted, but decided to actually tell them.

"Some vampire broke into my house last night, or something," I shrugged.

"What," Jake growled, and started shaking. I rested my hand on his arm, and he calmed, but still looked angry.

"Yeah," I said. "Weird thing was, the vamp didn't even _touch_ me or Charlie. It was like he was looking for something."

"YOU WERE IN THE HOUSE?" Jake bellowed, wrapping his arms around me tightly, and I looked to see all of the werewolves were shaking.

Nice to see they cared.

"Do you know what they were looking for?" Jared asked, looking angry but trying to control himself for my sake.

I love you too, Jared.

"Uhhh," I glanced at Jake, who seemed determined to keep me in his arms, if the unbreakable hug was anything to go by. "We think Bella."

"Not like the first time," Jake growled.

"Should Arianna stay over there?" Emily frowned at Sam. "What if she gets hurt?"

"No," I yelped, trying and failing to get out of Jake's hold. "I don't think he was looking for me."

"I could ask Charlie if you could stay."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I screeched, wiggling around, still unable to break free. "It's okay!"

"Alright then, we'll have to think of something else," Sam sighed, and I relaxed.

"Don't worry," Jake promised in my ear. "I'll protect you."

That wasn't exactly what I was worried about.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait, I've been super busy. This was supposed to go up weeks ago, but I'm a bad person and totally forgot about it, when I heard about Cory Monteith's passing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I'm also sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

"What are you doing here?" I questioned Jake when he just randomly walked into my house. Bella had called him in, which was rather odd as I thought they were arguing.

Guess they made up.

There goes my dreams.

"Sniffing out the smell," the werewolf answered, and said no more.

I raised my eyebrows. That was the most retarded thing I'd ever heard.

"You know, you should really lock your door," Jake told Bella, who shrugged.

"I'm not worried about anyone who could be deterred by a locked door."

"I am," I said, moving over to actually lock the door, since apparently no one else cares.

"Good point," Jake said to Bella, patting me on the back, when I came back and stood next to him. I pinched his arm, just because I could, but I don't think he noticed.

"Is it really impossible to wear clothes, Jacob," Bella demanded, out of the blue. She looked him over critically, and I snorted.

"I mean, I know you don't get cold anymore, but still," she continued, getting flustered. I smirked, realizing that Bella didn't know that their clothes get ripped to shreds when the wolves phase.

"It's just easier," Jake explained, and I smirked again.

"I know I would get tired of carrying ten pounds of clothing on my back every day," I added, sitting on the kitchen table.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, confused.

"My clothes don't just pop in and out of existence when I change - I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping my burden light."

Bella blushed, and I hoped it was because she was embarrassed at her own stupidly, and not because she's attracted to him.

That would make everything just awkward.

"Anyway," I said, before Bella could continue. "What are you doing here, Jake?"

"I told you."

"Yes, but I'd like you to answer without being an idiot."

"I'm sniffing out your little intruder's scent. So, if he comes back, we'll find him. I told you I'd protect you."

Oh.

"Alright, get on with it, then!" I pushed Jake to the stairs, and the ran to the fridge. I wanted food.

"Feed me," I commanded Bella, who was washing the dishes.

"No," she sighed. "Wait until dinner."

I gaped because I didn't think I would last that long. I needed food now.

"But Bella!" I yelled, slumping into a chair. "I'm hungry."

Bella suddenly turned towards me, an angry expression on her face. She clutched a plate in her hand, and looked like she wanted to break it, but couldn't because she wasn't strong enough.

"Do you have an idea what's going on right now? What Jake is doing?" Bella demanded, stomping towards me.

"Yes," I said, blinking up at her. Of course I did.

"Then why are you being so lax about it?" Bella whisper-yelled. "This is so dangerous! You, Charlie, me, anyone could die if we don't figure this out. What if the vampire comes back, and he's hungry this time? What if Charlie's sleeping again, and this time the vampire decides to take a bite? What if-"

"Bella," I interrupted her before she could say more. "I'm worried too, but I just can't stay stressed."

I was hoping my justification would sound more...wise. Wordy too. I had made sure to put on my best stern voice.

I just sounded like a messed up whale.

"Whew!" Jake randomly appeared behind Bella, scaring the duck out of me. I screamed and fell out of my chair. Jake literally picked me up with one hand and sat me down on the chair again.

"Jeez, Jake, cut that out!" Bella sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, here, I'll make it up to you," Jake took the towel from the sink and waved it in front of Bella's face. "You wash, I'll rinse and dry."

They started doing the dishes, and I stood there for a minute before I couldn't handle it anymore. "What did you find, Jake?"

"Definitely a leech," Jake snorted. "And it wasn't just Bella's room the vamp went in."

"What?" Bella and I both spoke up, confused. I thought this was about Bella .

Oh, I'm so confused.

"It was in yours," Jake looked at me, nostrils flaring. He didn't seem very pleased.

Bella started panicking then, and I just kinda stood there in silence for a minute.

"Wait," I said, raising my hand in the air. "How come I didn't notice?"

"Have you lost anything? Maybe clothes. Something that just randomly disappeared? Maybe he isn't going after Arianna as well, maybe he was just curious," Bella explained, waving her arms like a lunatic.

I thought for a moment, trying to think of any clothes that I couldn't find, but my mind went blank. I was missing anything, except for...

"My blanket!" I gasped, standing up. "I lost my blanket! But, I couldn't have misplaced it, it's always on my bed! It just disappeared!" Jake cursed, and Bella went even more pale.

"So, does this mean the vampire is after her as well!" Bella shrieked. "No, no, no, no one else can get hurt!"

"Maybe Arianna can stay at my place for a bit ," Jake offered, and I sighed. That's the second time he's asked.

"Charlie wouldn't allow it, he's already suspicious as to why you're spending so much time with her," Bella sighed.

I held in my laugh, but it was hard.

Charlie probably thought Jake was a pedophile.

"It'll be fine," I said, a little annoyed that I was the one comforting _them._ "With the pack, _and_ the Cullens protecting us, we'll be fine. It's just one itty bitty vampire."

"Arianna, please be serious for one moment," Bella cried, sitting down in a chair. Jake followed, and we just sat there looking at each other.

"It'll be fine," I muttered, more to myself.

I really hoped it would be.


End file.
